This Love Is Ours
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: Ratliff thinks he'll never get a girl, ever. Which actually, turns out to be true. Except it turns out even better than he expected. *One-Shot* :D


**Hey. :) So... I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but I did this anyway... :) And I don't regret it one bit. :) Here's a one shot that I decided to do in favor of my new favorite ship. :) I don't own anything you recognize. :) **

**Don't ask me what went through my mind while writing this... And I know there are things that aren't true... just pretend. :)**

* * *

He walks home. Alone and upset. It wasn't his fault he broke up with his girlfriend. Who would've known that she was just using him for his fame and money? Of course, who would actually want to go out with him? He sighs walking home in the pouring rain. He reaches his house, but something brings him to keep walking. For some strange reason, something inside of him wanted him to keep walking. After walking for a few more minutes, he reaches the Lynch's house. He shrugs and knocks on the door.

"Hey, Ell. What's wrong?" Riker asks as he opens the door seeing Ratliff's face. "Come in." He says. Ratliff follows him into the living room. "How was your date?" He asks.

"W-We broke u-up." He whispers. Riker mentally face palmed. He felt like an idiot for asking.

"I'm sorry." Was all Riker could think of saying. _Come on, Riker. Think of something good to say for once..._

Ratliff sighs. "She just wanted me for me fame and money, of course. I should've known. It's not like I'll ever get a steady girlfriend." He sighs again. "Anyway, where's everyone else?" He asks.

Riker thinks. "Mom and Dad are having dinner together, Ryland's at a friend's house, Ross is late filming some Austin and Ally stuff, Rydel went with Ross to hang with Laura and Raini during breaks, and Rocky went with Ross and Rydel to look for girls..." Riker says hesitating on the last one.

Ratliff laughs. "Typical Rocky." He says. "So it's just us two right now?"

"Yup, everyone else decided to leave me at home." Riker says. Ratliff chuckles.

"So what were you doing before I got here? I mean, before I interrupted you." Ratliff asks.

"Just learning guitar parts for new songs that we could cover." Riker says. "Wanna hear some?" Ratliff nods and they head up to Riker's room. Ratliff sits on Riker's bed and Riker picks up his guitar and starts playing 'Chasing Car' by Snow Patrol. Ratliff even joins in singing with him during some parts.

_"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" _They sing.

Ratliff applauds when he finishes. "That's awesome." He says standing up.

"Thanks." Riker replies. "Just remember, I'll always be here if you need to talk." He says.

Ratliff smiles. "Same here, bro." He replies. Riker smiles. Suddenly, Riker gets this strange feeling in his stomach. He brushes it off and they go back downstairs. They just get down the stairs when the front door opens.

"Rocky, I still can't believe you." Rydel says walking in.

"Hey, she was hot!" Rocky argues.

"That's my guest star!" Ross says walking in before noticing Ratliff. "Oh, hey, Ratliff." He says.

"Hey, Ross." Ratliff replies. What's got you guys all wound up?" He asks.

They explain what happened as they all walk to the kitchen for dinner. Riker stays where he was. He didn't know why, but he wished his siblings didn't come home just yet. He was having a good time with Ratliff. He shakes his head and walks into the kitchen.

Everyone was still talking about Rocky's crazy attempt to get a girl. Ratliff sees Riker and smiles at him, still listening to Rocky's story. Riker smiles back.

Soon enough, Ryland comes home and the six of them order pizza. "Let's watch a movie." Ross suggests. The rest of them agree and they sit down. Rydel sits on a recliner in the corner of the room, Ryland, Ross, and Rocky sit on the sofa, and Riker and Ratliff sit on the floor. They all watch 'Frozen', Rydel's choice, and eat pizza. All in all, it was a really good day.

The Next Day

Ratliff was feeling a lot better, after hanging out with the people he really loved. He had met with them again today. He doesn't know why, but something inside of him wanted him to go hang with them, which wasn't a surprise, since he didn't have anything to do that day anyway and he was always over there. But this time was different. He really wanted to go over there to see Riker. Maybe it was just because Riker made him feel better the night before. Or maybe it was something else...

That day, the whole crew decided to go to an amusement park. The only problem being, there was six of them and most of the rides were only for four people. Ratliff and Riker decided to go off on their own, since no one else really cared whom they were with, and Riker and Ratliff insisted they would go together, neither of them knowing why they wanted to.

But, that settled it. Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland went off finding what rides they wanted to go on. Riker and Ratliff went the other way.

"So, where should we go first?" Riker asks him.

"Let's go on Superman. I love that ride." Ratliff says jumping up and down like a little child. Riker laughs at his excitement. They head to the ride Superman, which was a roller coaster. They stand in line joking around with each other.

"I bet Ross would be the one to chicken out once they get on a roller coaster." Riker says.

"Nah, I bet Rocky." Ratliff says.

"No way. Rocky's not afraid of anything." Riker says shaking his head smiling.

"Come on, Ross can handle it." Ratliff says playfully rolling his eyes. They laugh as two girls turn around.

"You guys are Riker and Ratliff from R5!" They exclaim.

They smile. "That's us." Riker replies.

"You're my favorite, Riker." One of the girls says. "You're adorable."

"No, Ratliff's my favorite." The other girl says look at Ratliff. "You're so funny." She says. Both boys smile, but deep down, they were jealous of the other. They each sign something for the two girls and they turn back around happy.

Riker looks over at Ratliff just as Ratliff looks back at Riker. _He is adorable. _Ratliff thinks.

"Well... that was unexpected." Riker says. Ratliff nods. Now, everything was awkward. Both boys were feeling the same things, but neither one wanted to admit it. Eventually, it was their turn to ride the roller coaster and they get on next to each other. They laugh the whole time, through the loops and through the drops. When the ride was over, they walk to the next ride. "That was awesome." Riker says.

"I agree. Best ride ever." Ratliff replies. They ride a few more rides before Riker gets a text from Rydel.

**From: Rydel – **Hey, we're gonna have some lunch now so if you wanna join us, then we're at a food court in the middle of the park.

Riker looks over at Ratliff. "Wanna eat?" He asks.

Ratliff shrugs. "Yeah, but can we ride this one ride first. Please?" He begs pointing to the haunted house ride. Riker hesitates. He wasn't very fond of scary things. But he gives in and nods as they walk towards the haunted house. How could you say no to him? Luckily, the line was short. They only waited in line for a few minutes before it was their turn.

When they get seated in their car that was going to take them around the house, Riker gulps and takes a deep breath. "Riker? You okay?" Ratliff asks.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. J-Just not so fond of scary things." He says.

Ratliff's eyes widen. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked." He says now worrying.

"It's okay." Riker says giving him a small smile. "I'll get over it." He says. The ride starts and the lights go out.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Ratliff says putting his arm around Riker. Riker smiles moving slightly closer to him.

Throughout the ride, things would jump out at them, or lights would randomly flash. Riker jumps at each one, but Ratliff holds him tighter each time. At the end of the ride, a camera flashes and takes their picture. After they get off the ride, Riker could hear his heart beating out of his chest. "Rike, are you okay?" Ratliff asks concerned.

Riker nods. "Now I am. But I think I'll be sleeping with a nightlight on for the rest of my life." He teases. Ratliff smiles.

"So about that lunch..." Ratliff jokes.

"They're probably almost done, so we can just go get food ourselves if you want." Riker suggests. Ratliff nods and they start walking. A few feet from the ride, there was a little stand selling pictures taken from the ride. Riker and Ratliff look for theirs. They eventually see theirs. "That's actually a good picture." Riker says. Ratliff had his arm around Riker and they were both sitting close to each other.

Ratliff nods and they get two copies, one for each of them. After that, they head over to the food court for food, when they see everyone else still there.

"Hey guys!" Rydel calls them over. They walk towards Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. "Where've you been?" She asks.

"Just this haunted house ride that Riker got scared on." Ratliff teases.

"I did not!" Riker protests, even though he knew it was true. Everyone laughs.

"I have proof too." Ratliff says taking out his copy of the picture.

"Aww, that's actually kinda adorable." Rydel gushes.

"It's final, I ship them!" Rocky says. Riker and Ratliff blush. They all eat lunch before splitting up again and riding more rides. Riker and Ratliff laugh all day, having the times of their lives. Before they knew it, it was almost closing time. They stay in the car waiting for everyone else.

"So... today was really fun." Ratliff says.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. We should do this again sometime." Riker replies.

Ratliff nods. "Totally." He says. Riker nods.

Ratliff looked up at him and smiles before looking down again. _Should I tell him? What if it ruins his day? _He sighs.

"What is what ruins my day?" Riker asks. _Dang, that was out loud... _Ratliff thinks.

"Um... nothing." He mutters.

"Ell..."

"Rike..."

"You know you can tell me anything." Riker says. Ratliff sighs. "Talking about it might make you feel bet-" Ratliff cuts him off by placing his lips on his. He pulls away after a few seconds.

Riker was speechless. He had wanted to tell him he loved Ratliff all day, but couldn't get himself to do it. "Ell..."

"I know, I'm crazy. Now, you're not gonna want to hang with me anymore and everything will aw-" This time, Riker place his lips on Ratliff's.

"I love you Ratliff." He says. Ratliff was shocked, but he just smiles.

"I love you too Rike." Ratliff replies.

Three years later

Ratliff patiently walks up the isle and stands on the alter waiting for the love of his life. He and Riker had been dating for three years, and he had decided to make it official.

_"So, Rike. Can you believe it's been three years?" Ratliff asks._

_Riker smiles. "This is so unreal." He replies. Ratliff pats his pocket._

_"What's that on the counter?" Ratliff asks pointing to a little note on the counter behind Riker. Riker turns around and reads the note._

_'Now, turn around' was all it said. Riker looks at it confused before turning around. He smiles at what he sees behind him._

_"Riker Anthony Lynch. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Ratliff asks shaking, but ready. He was on one knee and holding out a ring. Riker is speechless and just hugs him._

Ratliff smiles at the memory. He looked in the crowd. Everyone was there. Both their families, and even some of the R5 Family. He looks back at the isle and sees Riker walking down the isle. Both boys can't do anything but smile.

The ceremony goes on, but neither of them paid attention until they hear something they've been waiting for. "You may now say your speeches."

Ratliff goes first. "Ever since I met you, I knew we had that special connection. We were the best of friends, but I never would have thought we'd end up like this. This is better than I thought. That day we first kissed. At that amusement park. I'll never forget it. I'm glad it took Rydel, Ryland, Ross, and Rocky a while to find the car." everyone laughs, especially Rydel, Ryland, Ross, and Rocky. "But to get to the point, I love you and I always will." He says finishing his speech. Everyone cheers.

Now, Riker's turn. "Words can't explain how much I love you. Since that one day you came over practically crying, I knew I had to take care of you. Even before that, I made it my job to take care of you like you were one of my siblings, which you practically were. I love you with all my heart." He concludes. Everyone cheers again. Now, they time they were both waiting for.

"Riker Anthony Lynch. Do you take Ellington Lee Ratliff to be your husband?" The priest asks.

"I do." He practically whispers, but still audible.

"Ellington Lee Ratliff. Do you take Riker Anthony Lynch to be your husband?" The priest asks.

"I do." He says.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband!" Everyone cheers and they kiss.

After the ceremony, they had a little party, just for their families. Riker and Ratliff join the party for most of the time, but towards the end, they manage to escape and head out to a balcony that overlooked the city.

"I love you Rike." Ratliff says as Riker puts his arm around Ratliff.

"I love you too, Ell." Riker replies. They both smile at each other. Riker kisses Ratliff and they both look at the city below them.

Both boys knew. With whatever came their way, they could conquer anything, as long as they were together.

* * *

**So... what'd you guys think? :) I had to. I just had to. :) Love you guys. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


End file.
